


Sama Berharga

by archemilla



Series: Sama Berharga [1]
Category: Orang Ketiga - Fandom, Original Work, Sinetron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archemilla/pseuds/archemilla
Summary: Rudy tersipu, tapi dia menahan sesak di dadanya. Ini masih belum berakhir. Tapi demi Afifah, demi anak-anak, Rudy siap bekerja lebih keras.“Kalian sama berharganya di hidupku.”





	Sama Berharga

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini ditulis setelah episode 786 hari Jumat 13 September 2019 saat Afifah bermimpi kalau rumahnya disita dan disegel oleh bank setelah ia pulang dari Semarang. Di cerita aslinya ini adalah mimpi, jadi mengapa tidak kita jadikan kenyataan? *tertawa jahat*

Rudy menghela napas panjang setelah memarkir mobil di halaman. Dia mengucap syukur dalam hati atas rezeki hari ini. Entah kenapa, hari ini orderan masuk lebih banyak dari biasanya bahkan tip yang diberikan costumer pun lumayan banyak.

Sepanjang jalan masuk ke rumah dia sudah merindukan air hangat untuk mandi dan makan malam lezat buatan Nenek Wiwik. Hanya membayangkan saja otot-ototnya mulai rileks dan perutnya pun keroncongan.

“Assalamu’alaikum.”

Pemandangan di meja makan yang menyambutnya terasa ganjil. Dia berhenti sejenak, bingung.

“Ini kok mukanya pada tegang begini. Afifah? Tante Riris?”

Meja makan kecil mereka yang biasanya hanya ada Daddy Aji dan Nenek Wiwik sekarang terlihat penuh sesak karena Afifah, tante Riris, bahkan Kiara ikut duduk di sana.

Pandangan Rudy langsung jatuh pada Kiara yang seperti sedang menahan tangis. Rudy menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan mengusap kepalanya.

“Kiara kok sedih? Kenapa?”

Kiara menggeleng, tapi Rudy merasa lebih tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ingin dia menyeletuk meminta penjelasan, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Kiara takut. Dia memandang Afifah sambil mengangkat alisnya.

“Erm... anu.”

“Rudy, lebih baik kamu mandi dulu sana, kami semua akan tunggu kamu untuk makan malam sama-sama. Ayo, sana,” pinta nenek Wiwik lembut.

Rudy mengalah, ia hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, lagi-lagi dia mendapati pemandangan tidak biasa. Kamarnya penuh sesak dengan dua boks bayi yang diletakkan di sana. Dilihatnya si kembar sedang tidur di boks masing-masing. Di bawah tempat tidur mereka tas beserta segala pernak-perniknya tertata rapi.

Kecurigaan Rudy makin menjadi, tapi diurungkannya lagi untuk kembali ke ruang makan dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dia memilih menuruti saran Nenek Wiwik untuk saat ini. Dia berharap mandi dapat menyegarkan pikirannya sebelum menerima berita apa pun nanti. _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_.

Selesai menunaikan urusan di kamar mandi, tiba-tiba dia mendengar salah satu bayi kembar menangis lirih.

Insting Rudy langsung tergerak, dia mengangkat si bayi dan meletakkannya menyandar di dadanya. Menimangnya pelan. “Cup cup cup, Sayang. Ada om Rudy di sini. Jangan takut.”

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki berdebum, “Figa? Rafah?”

Afifah telah sampai di ambang pintu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat panik, tapi begitu melihat bayinya sudah tenang di pelukan Rudy, dia menghela napasnya yang patah-patah.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun sampai si bayi kembali terlelap. Pelan-pelan Rudy meletakkan bayi Figa kembali ke boks tidurnya. Afifah sudah berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memandang sang bayi mulai merasa nyaman kembali dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

“Makasih, ya, Rud.”

Rudy terbata, “Sa-sama----“

“Mama.”

Kiara.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri takut-takut di ambang pintu. Matanya lagi-lagi seperti hendak menitikkan air mata.

“Sayang....”

Sebelum Afifah meraihnya, Kiara mengelak dan malah memeluk Rudy erat.

“Om Rudy tolong bantu mama, ya.”

Rudy melirik Afifah sejenak, meminta penjelasan. Tapi yang diliriknya malah membuang muka sambil ikut menahan tangis.

Rudy berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Kiara, “Kiara, om Rudy janji akan melakukan apa pun yang om bisa untuk membantu Mama. Tapi Kiara janji gak boleh sedih-sedih lagi. Ok?”

Ada secercah harapan di mata gadis kecil itu, dia mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Rudy. Rudy tidak tahu apa yang dia janjikan. Tapi dia akan melakukan apa pun agar gadis kecil itu tak lagi bersedih. Kesedihan Kiara ikut menyakiti perasaannya.

“Kiara sayang, taksinya sudah datang. Ayo kita berangkat.”

Tante Riris menengok dari pintu. Kiara memeluk Rudy sekali lagi, mencium mamanya, berpamitan pada mereka berdua lalu pergi bergandengan tangan bersama _grandma_-nya.

“....berangkat?”

“Untuk sementara Kiara dan mama akan tinggal di rumah mas Aris. Kiara punya kamar sendiri di sana yang sama persis dengan kamarnya di rumah.”

Rudy hanya mengulang kata yang didengarnya dari tante Riris, maka dia tidak menyangka kalau Afifah mengira itu adalah pertanyaan dan menjawabnya.

“Tapi kenapa?” Rudy mulai mengejar penjelasan dari Afifah apalagi dia masih belum mau menatap mata Rudy.

Afifah masih terlihat memikirkan apa yang hendak diucapkannya, dia terlihat kalut berjalan ke sana sini tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya duduk di tempat tidur Rudy.

_Afifah dan si kembar bahkan Kiara ada di kamar gue._

_Duh, mikir apa sih lo, Rud. Lagi ada masalah ini, fokus!_

“Afifah, Rudy, makan dulu.”

Panggilan nenek Wiwik membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Sejenak mereka berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menuju ke ruang makan bersama.

Mereka berempat makan dalam sunyi. Hanya suara logam beradu dengan pinggan. Rudy melirik semuanya satu persatu. Nenek dan daddy Aji terlihat gusar tapi mereka tetap berusaha bersikap normal. Afifah tampak hanya bermain-main dengan makanannya yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali karena pikirannya menerawang jauh.

“O-ok, jadi bisa aku tanya ini ada apa? Kok Afifah, tante Riris, sama anak-anak tadi di sini. Aku gak bermaksud apa-apa lho, Fah. Cuma gak biasanya aja pada malam-malam di sini.”

“Rudy, untuk sementara Afifah dan kembar akan----“

“Rumahku disita bank, Rud.”

“----tinggal di sini.” Daddy Aji mengedikkan bahu.

“A-apa barusan?”

“Rumahku disita bank. Rangga sudah menggadaikan rumah itu, dia tidak pernah bilang hal ini sama aku, ternyata dia gak sanggup bayar dan orang bank meminta rumah kami.”

Rudy masih tidak memercayai telinganya. “Lalu Rangga di mana?”

“Rangga mengejar bang Jack, dia lari ke luar kota karena kabur tidak mau membayar termin kedua proyek. Dia dapat info bang Jack ada di Surabaya. Rangga membawa mobilnya yang ternyata juga udah dia gadaikan. Sekarang dia ikut dikejar sama orang bank.”

Afifah menyingkirkan piringnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya. Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

“Ta-tapi Rangga gak apa-apa kan? Dia pasti pulang kan? Dia pasti pulang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Iya kan?”

Bahkan berspekulasi dan mengharap pun mereka tak sanggup. Afifah menggeleng, lagi-lagi dia tidak mau menatap Rudy. “Aku gak tau. Aku gak peduli. Sekarang aku cuma berharap bisa mengembalikan kehidupan yang layak buat anak-anak aku.”

Air mata itu mengalir, tapi dengan marah Afifah langsung menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Rudy kagum melihat kesungguhan dan tekadnya, dia tahu Afifah wanita yang kuat.

“Riris dan Kiara sementara di rumah Aris biar Kiara ada yang menghibur, dan karena di rumah ini cuma ada 3 kamar. Gak cukup kalau semuanya di sini. Nenek sebenarnya mau berbagi kamar sama Afifah, tapi nenek takut kembar ketularan sakit nenek, makanya dia di kamar kamu, Rudy. Gak papa kan?”

“Jelas gak papa dong, Nek. Nenek sama daddy Aji tidur aja di kamar seperti biasa. Afifah sama kembar biar di kamar aku. Aku mah gampang, Nek, nanti bisa tidur di sofa.”

Rudy berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua dengan senyumnya. Dia pun bersyukur saat tidak ada yang menentangnya.

* * *

Suara tangisan bayi. Rudy langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lupa sedang tidak tidur di kasurnya tapi di sofa ruang tamu sehingga terguling jatuh. _Ugh_.

“Afifah?”

Rudy mengetuk pintu kamarnya---kamar Afifah dan si kembar malam ini. Begitu mendengar jawaban, dia membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Afifah sedang menimang salah satu dari si kembar.

“Rudy, syukurlah. Bisa tolong buatkan susu untuk Rafah? Sepertinya dia lapar dari tadi tidak mau tidur lagi.”

Rudy pun dengan sigap mencari air panas di dapur. Tangannya sudah terlatih dengan segala persiapan dan takaran untuk membuat susu. Dia bersyukur pekerjaannya yang fleksibel membuat dia selama ini bisa ikut menjaga kembar saat mereka dititipkan di rumah ini.

Sekembalinya ke kamar, dia mendapati Afifah semakin panik karena tangisan bayi Rafah ternyata membuat saudara kembarnya, Figa, ikut terbangun karena terganggu.

Rudy menyerahkan botol susu yang dibuatnya tadi ke tangan Afifah untuk diminumkan pada Rafah. Begitu Rafah sudah tenang menghisap susunya, Figa masih menggeliat tak nyaman.

Rudy mengangkat Figa untuk membuatnya tidur lagi. Tiba-tiba tercium aroma aneh menguar. Dia tertawa.

“Oh, ternyata Figa popoknya kotor. Pantesan ga nyaman, ya.”

  
Rudy masih tersenyum geli sambil membersihkan dan mengganti popok Figa. Si bayi pun langsung anteng begitu popoknya sudah bersih dan digendong. Afifah yang melihatnya melongo tak percaya.

“Kamu jago banget urus bayi, ya ampun.”

“Lho jangan salah, Fah. Selama ini kalo kembar di sini yang ngurusin aku kali. Aku ini om yang baik kan.”

_Eh_

Rudy memang kelepasan sombong, tapi dia bahagia melihat Afifah tertawa.

“Iya iya. Makasih ya, Rud.”

Percakapan mereka terhenti lagi. Lama mereka saling diam sampai Rudy harus kembali membuka percakapan.

“Kamu mau aku mencari Rangga?”

Afifah menggeleng yakin. “Aku sudah bilang sama kamu dan semuanya. Aku cuma mau fokus sama anak-anak. Aku cuma mau memberikan mereka kehidupan yang layak.”

* * *

Kata orang, bayi bisa merasakan kegundahan ibunya karena ikatan batin mereka begitu kuat. Mungkin hal itu juga yang dialami oleh Afifah yang berdampak pada si kembar. Semalaman mereka tak hentinya rewel kalau diletakkan jauh dari ibu mereka. Karena tangan Afifah hanya bisa menggendong satu bayi, maka Rudy memberikan uluran tangan untuk menggendong bayi satunya. Mereka digilir bergantian.

Sepanjang malam mereka menggendong keduanya. Hingga sampai tengah malam, Afifah dan Rudy sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mereka akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu tempat Rudy tidur tadi. Untunglah si kembar mulai anteng. Hanya saja mereka masih tak mau jauh dari ibunya sehingga Rudy yang menggendong salah satunya pun harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Afifah.

Saat bersandar pada sofa, Rudy teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh bawah bantal yang tadi ditidurinya. “Oh iya, Fah. Ini uang setoran hari ini. Alhamdulillah hari ini lebih rame dari biasanya.”

Afifah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Dan ini mungkin gak seberapa. Tapi ada uang tabungan aku. Bisa sementara buat beli susu untuk si kembar dan apa kek kebutuhan harian. Gak banyak tapi aku minta kamu terima.”

Kali ini Afifah menggeleng, dia tidak mau, dia tidak bisa.

“Aku gak mau dengar apa pun alesan kamu, pokoknya kamu harus terima.”

“Ta-tapi, Rud. Ini banyak banget lho, jutaan, belasan mungkin.”

“Pinginnya cukup buat nebus kembali rumah kamu, biar Kiara bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri lagi dan bisa selalu dekat sama kamu. Tapi maaf untuk sementara adanya cuma ini."

Afifah masih memandangnya tak percaya. Rudy menggeleng yakin sebelum dia melihat air mata Afifah jatuh.

“_Cry baby_, air matamu gak menyelesaikan masalah. Kamu harus kuat.”

Afifah sesenggukan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dia tertawa pelan. Satu kesulitan ada titik terang. Bahunya terasa agak ringan, dan kantuknya pun mulai terasa.

“Terima kasih, Rud.” Bisiknya sebelum terlelap. Rafah masih nyaman di pangkuannya, berat si bayi membuat Afifah sedikit oleng sehingga tanpa sadar ia menyandar pada Rudy yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

Rudy tersipu, tapi dia menahan sesak di dadanya. Ini masih belum berakhir. Tapi demi Afifah, demi anak-anak, Rudy siap bekerja lebih keras.

“Kalian sama berharganya di hidupku.”


End file.
